Many off-road vehicles, such as earthmoving vehicles (e.g., excavators, skid steer track loaders or multi-terrain track loaders) and agricultural vehicles, include an endless track coupled to a drive system, which may include, for example, one or more drive sprockets. An endless track may provide traction on surfaces that traditional wheels having a circular cross-section may not be able to adequately grip. For example, a vehicle with an endless track may bridge a greater surface area than a vehicle with two or more circular wheels, which may enable the vehicle with the endless track to transverse surfaces that the vehicle with circular wheels would not ordinarily be able to transverse, such as uneven or loose surfaces (e.g., gravel or mud).
In some cases, an endless track is formed of metal, rubber, such as a molded rubber, or a combination of metal and rubber. The endless track may be molded as a single, integral piece or an assembly of interconnected parts that are coupled together to define an endless track. The endless track can include a body with a first, interior side that engages with a drive system and a second, exterior side that defines a tread pattern.